guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Round 1 Challenge: All Along the Watchtower
Challenge1: (All Along the Watchtower) Build a watchtower to defend your realm. Build a tower of power for your troops to defend a corner of your realm, We are looking for a small fortification on no larger than 32x32, let you imagination run wild as to how best defend the land, towers, treehouses, shanty barriers, rock slide etc, knock yourself out. The five best from each guild as decided by the guild will earn bonus points, bragging rights, possibly new titles and tags as well! All guild members are encouraged to take part in the build categories. Points will be earned for participation, but don't rush, you will have a month to complete the first task. You may post WIP shots as well in your guild thread to gain assistance, but all completed MOCs should be posted in their own topic with the Guild name in the description and the guild standard in the MOC as well to classify as a Guild build. Lets see what you can come up with people! The guild leaders will sit this round out to allow you all the creative freedom to start developing the world of Historica in your own eyes, so go forth and create. You may ask your questions in this topic. Just remember: WIP shots in your Guild pinned topics Complete MOC posted as separate topic Have fun! Mitgardian entries: "Welcome to Mitgardia" by Busboy489 Surprise watchtower by _dargor_ Watchtower at the pass by rucorder Penguinius' Inspenction by The Penguin Guarding the road to Valholl by Ecclesiastes The Mightiest Tower in Mitgardia by On Stranger Tides At the frozen river by Etzel Mitgardian Border Watchtower by kabel Dwarven Tower of Pikesteel Mountain by Fat Tony Mitgardia outpost by Man with beard Syalir Peak Watch Tower by Dan Church Hot Springs Tower by Viceroy Mitgardian watchtower by Legoman273 Early Warning by darkdragon The Hanging Tower by macfarlandman A tower of the Great Elk Clan in the Northern Mitgardia by Haltiamieli Fangnorst, tower o'er on the sea by Tomcat RIO Avalonion entries: Avalonian Tower by Kongumster Avalonian Forestmen Watchtower by Mattman Watchtower Of Old by Volcanicpanik Basilita Watchtower Of Avalonia by Andonii Avalonia Border Watchtower by Silver.Smith Avalonian Orc Watchtower by LordOfDragonss Watchtower On Avalonian Great Wall by timura A.T.C Watchtower by Captain Blackmoor Xyver's Estate Watchtower by Xyver Watchtower Of Avalonia by De Sandman Brickdocton Outpost by Brickdoctor Avalonian Tower by TheBoyWonder Desert Plains Tower Of Avalonia by Niku Coastal Watchtower by Kerntechniker Dragon's Tongue Watchtower by Jason Cicchini Tower Kydenon by K.Kreations Avalonian Golden Watchtower by Legonardo Davidy North East Avalonian Tower by Andonii Tower Watch by C.J.Cutrone9 Avalonian Watchtower by lightningtiger Watchtower Of Arod Mearas by Doornroosje Eras Duhl by rogueang Avalonia Guild Watchtower by Capt.JohnPaul Hemresa Watchtower Gatehouse by narbilu The Mason's Tower by JacksonRemus Tower Of Circardia byMikeyB Watchtower Of Benoic by de Gothia Avalonian Watchtower Of The West by maydayartist River Run Watchtower Of Mesodraconem by ZCerberus The Watchtower by Admiral Ron Border Wall Watchtower by Captain Beerbeard Tower Of Arcadonia by Matn Watchtower Of Moria by Rolli Kaliphlin entries: Burj Sina - Where you can see far by Christoph Desert Watch Tower by Kustig Jah-Kuh-Eh Watchtower by J4ke Kaliphlin Watchtower by CptMugwash Qarkyr North Pass Watch Tower by Waterbrick Down Rakath Mountains Border Tower by CptMugwash Ra'ad Twur by Basiliscus Kaliphlin Great Escarpment Watch Tower by Axel Mt Agnathka Lookout by NiceMarmot Kaliphlin White Watchtower by Fonzy Zigar-an-Gifuzi by NiceMarmot (second entry) Guarding the Great Escarpment by SkaForHire The Heliotropic Crystal Glass Manufactory by robuko Crossroad Tower of Petraea by Erynlasgalen MOC: T'wur ZaGorth by NiceMarmot Kek'baan al-thir Watchtower by Brickmaestro Arad Dukkar - The Tower of the Dawn by gabe Watchtower of Legomandias by robuko Rakath Watchtower by J4ke Kaliphlin Guild Sentry Tower by mikey Kaliphin Coast Watch by K-nut Kaliphlin Tower by mikey Nocturnus entries: Hells Gate watch tower by Tazmaniac Nesquik outpost by lorax Nocturnus Coastal Watchtower by Evil Stu Dark WatchTower of Haudh-en-Dúath by Cij Daoke Burning Snow Watchtower by lisqr Watchtower of the Werewolves by Hersbrucker Nocturnus border tower by metalslime Moorlight Tower by Hexx Twisted Tower of Ashaba by Angeli Nocturnus Guild Rakath Mountains Watchtower by Dr Rod Na'khra Uzk Bridge by Artanis I Nocturnus Watchtower by Dr.Cogg Results After the first challenge Mitgardia came out on top with 660 gold darics; with Dan Church and Busboy 489 in the top five. Kaliphlin in second with 642 gold darics; with Gabe being tower master and champion of historica. Avalonia came in third with 637 gold darics; Zcerberus also in the top five. Last but possibly not least is Nocturnus with 606 gold darics; Dr. Rod and Tazmaniac coming in the top five for them. http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=62242Challenges